The harem Gamerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr
by Zuron1234
Summary: Well enjoy read it 8D


Naruto the Harem Gamer Chapter 1 Start Gaming, a Naruto + High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D Crossover fanfic

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto - Highschool DxD = I own neither**_  
 _ **This fic will be much different than other 'Gaming' fics you see, heads up.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 **Character Name:** Naruto Uzumaki - **Level:** 1 - **Character Type:** Human - **Attribute:** Wind  
HP: 100 / MP: 500  
 **Combat Stats -** Strength: 5 / Agility: 5 / Wisdom: 20 / Durability: 5 / Luck: 10  
Attack: 10 / Defense: 7 / Magic Attack: 21  
 **Non-Combat Stats -** Charisma: 15 / Mercantile: 5 / Perception: 5  
 **Next Level:** 100 Exp  
 **Equipment:** Head (No-Good Headband), Body (Kuoh Uniform), Accessory (Healing Ring), Weapon (Average Kunai)

 **Resistance/Affinities:** Boost: Wind, Holy - Weak: Lightning - Resist: Fire, Senjutsu - Null: Wind, Poison

No-Good Headband - (+ 5 Luck) / Kuoh Uniform - (+2 Defense) / Healing Ring - (20% HP Restore after Battle) / Average Kunai - (+5 Attack, +1 Magic Attack)

 **Ability:** The Strength of Asura  
When {Relationship} meter is filled to certain level, gain Perk Skills from allies.

 **Relationship Levels**  
Male: Neutral, Friendship, Best Friends, True Bro  
Female: Neutral, Friendship, Romantic Interest, Harem Member  
(Some Allies will have requirements to have their Relationship Level increase passed certain points.

 **Perks Gained** : None

"This... is depressing. When I agreed to this, I thought I would start out with more stats." Naruto said with some annoyance as he looked at his own stats. 5 Days ago Naruto had been given a mission by an unknown client, at the time. When Naruto went to the client, he was given an opportunity to test out something that would 'Increase his strength' by many times what it could be.

The test was a Jutsu.

This Jutsu would send Naruto into a new world in the form of a game, and he would play through this game and gain things from it that he could take back to his own world when the game ended. Any Perks he gained would transfer back to his real body, and any allies that he gained he could take back with him to his home. Of course, with the chance to increase both his strength and number of friends and allies, there was no way that he could refuse. With the threat of Akatsuki, and him recently saving his friend Gaara from them, he realized that it would be best if he mAde as many allies as possible before he went back to his own world.

Time ran differently between the worlds.

When Naruto was in this world, the timeline in his own world became frozen, but when he was in his world this world's timeline became frozen. The only way either world could move, was if Naruto was present in the timeline. He understood that as, nobody could move forward if he wasn't there. The big explaination hurt his brain.

He had NOT been informed that he would start out at Level: 1 and have stats like this.

He was weaker than he was when he had been in his own world right now!

Right now, he was forced to go to school, because after a few days of checking around a few people had registered as characters of any real skill or potential... that he had met personally. He was a 1st year at the school because of his age, 15 years old, so he had only really met other 1st years, but he HAD heard and registered a few of the more well known people at the school... both famous and infamous.

Turns out, only Naruto had **Non-Combat Stats**.

 **Character Name:** Koneko Toujou - **Level** : 1 - **Character Type** : Devil/Nekoshou - **Attribute** : Unholy/Senjutsu  
HP: 50 / MP: 25  
 **Combat Stats** \- Strength: 40 / Agility: 5 / Wisdom: 5 / Durability: 40 / Luck: 5  
Attack: 50 / Defense: 42 / Magic Attack: 5  
 **Equipment** : Head (None), Body (Kuoh Uniform), Accessory (None), Weapon (Paw Gloves)  
Paw Gloves - (+10 Attack), Kuoh Uniform (+2 Defense)  
 **Resistance/Affinities:** Boost: Unholy/Senjutsu - Weak: Holy, Water - Resist: Fire, Senjutsu - Null: None  
 **Relationship:** Neutral (80% Filled)  
 **Perks:** +35 Strength, +35 Durability, Senjutsu Skills

Koneko was a girl in his year, who while apparently the same level as him, had greater stats than he did in the areas of strength and durability for some unknown reason. She wasn't a human character like him, for another strange reason, and she had a different weapon than he did for another reason he wasn't sure of. The girl stood out, because she was short for her age and on the petite side of things... not that there was anything wrong with that, since he had a crush at one point on a girl with little in the way of sexual features. The only difference was that Sakura was taller than Koneko.

Having the same class as her, Naruto had actually interacted with her a good amount in the last few days, and the bar was filling up quickly. Soon they would become friends, and Naruto would get the +35 Strength perk from her thanks to that.

 **Character Name:** Yuuto Kiba - **Level:** 1 - **Character Type:** Devil - **Attribute:** Unholy  
HP: 25 / MP: 50  
 **Combat Stats** : Strength: 5 / Agility: 20 / Wisdom: 5 / Durability: 5 / Luck: 5  
Attack: 10 / Defense: 7 / Magic Attack: 10  
 **Equipment:** Head (None), Body (Kuoh Uniform), Accessory (None), Weapon (Sword Birth-Basic)  
Kuoh Uniform - (+2 Defense) / Sword Birth-Basic - (+5 Attack, + 5 Magic Attack)  
 **Resistance/Affinity:** Boost: Unholy - Weak: Holy - Resist: None - Null: None  
 **Relationship:** Neutral (0% Filled)  
 **Perks:** Sword Skills, Raise Unholy Affinity, Raise Holy Affinity

Yuuto was in a higher year, so while Naruto never met the boy in person, he had heard plenty of rumors about the boy from some of his MANY avid fangirls that seemed after his dick. Naruto had been able to register the pretty boy because of this, and Naruto did notice that unlike Koneko, with each level of relationship this person did not give actual increases in stats like Strength and Durability. Instead increasing this boy's relationship with him would give him actual perks that he could use later on, instead of automatic perks.

 **Character Name:** Akeno Himejima - **Level:** 1 - **Character Type:** Devil/Fallen Angel - **Attribute:** Lightning/Unholy  
HP: 100 / MP: 100  
 **Combat Stats:** Strength: 20 / Agility: 15 / Wisdom: 30 / Durability: 20 / Luck: 5  
Attack: 20 / Defense: 30 / Magic Attack: 40  
 **Equipment** : Head (None), Body (Shrine Maiden Outfit), Accessory (None), Weapon (None)  
Shrine Maiden Outfit (+10 Defense, +10 Magic Attack)  
 **Resistance/Affinity:** Boost: Unholy, Lightning - Weak: Holy, Wind - Resist: Lightning - Null: None  
 **Relationship:** Neutral (0% Filled)  
 **Perks:** \+ 10 All Stats, + 20 All Stats, Holy Lightning Skill

Akeno was one of this schools great beauties at Kuoh Academy, somebody that both girls and guys wished they could be with. Naruto hadn't seen her in person either, not that he had actually looked, but he was interested in increasing all of his skills by +10 and then +20 to give him a +30 Bonus to all of his stats. The last few days Naruto had been learning about how to play games before he actually started to seriously play the game of his own life, and he had learned that simply level grinding didn't increase stats as much as going for certain bonuses as well as leveling up.

It would be easier to level up, if he got bonuses to his stats first, and if it became easier to level up, he could spend less time grinding his level because defeating enemies would be quicker.

 **Character Name:** Rias Gremory - **Level:** 1 - **Character Type** : Devil - **Attribute:** Unholy/King  
HP: 50 / MP: 150  
 **Combat Stats** : Strength: 5 / Agility: 5 / Wisdom: 50 / Durability: 10 / Luck: 5  
Attack: 5 / Defense: 12 / Magic Attack: 50  
 **Equipment:** Head (None), Body (Kuoh Uniform), Accessory (None), Weapon (None)  
Kuoh Uniform - (+2 Defense)  
 **Resistance/Affinity:** Boost: Unholy - Weak: Holy - Resist: Unholy - Null: None  
 **Relationship** : Neutral (Event: Join Peerage to change to Friendship)  
 **Perks:** Random Stat Boost, +20 Luck, Power of Destruction Skill

Rias Gremory was the first person who had bee registered in Naruto's Character Entry as a King type, while others were the first of their types as well, at least Naruto knew what they were, but with Rias he had no idea what the 'King' attribute was. It was strange, because she was the most popular girl at school, but compared to the human population she had so much better stats than... well a lot of people. Naruto was also curious about the requirement to become her friend, because apparently she wouldn't give anyone a care if they weren't part of this peerage thing.

Oh well, he would look into it later.

 **Character Name:** Issei Hyoudou - **Level:** 1 - **Character Type:** Human - **Attribute:** Dragon  
HP: 5 / MP: 1  
 **Combat Stats:** Strength: 1 / Agility: 1 / Wisdom: 0 / Durability: 1 / Luck: 5  
Attack: 1 / Defense: 3 / Magic Attack: 0  
 **Equipment:** Head (None), Body (Kuoh Uniform), Accessory (Porn Mag), Weapon (None)  
Kuoh Uniform - (+2 Defense), Porn Mag (+4 Luck)  
 **Resistance/Attributes:** Boost: Dragon - Weak: All - Resist: None - Null: None  
 **Relationship:** Neutral (0% Filled)  
 **Perks** : Ability: Look Better in Comparison, Dragon Affinity, Boosted Gear

Naruto felt sorry for Issei, since he registered as a character, but his stats were SO lame in comparison to everyone elses stats. It would be humiliating for Issei if Naruto ever told the guy how pathetic his stats were. The guy was a well known peeping tom, a pervert of untold levels, that all of the girls in the school seemingly hated, and even the guys were none to fond of him. Naruto looked at the ability that came with being Issei's friend, and he sweat dropped.

[Look Better in Comparison] - Relationship with Women increases faster

...

Naruto chuckled a bit, just by being around Issei people compared you to him... and apparently women hated him so much when you were compared, you always looked better when Issei was around. Yeah, Naruto needed to befriend this guy, because if he did it would make getting Rias, Koneko, and Akeno into his 'Harem Candidate' Relationship status quicker and easier. The quicker he gained those perks, the quicker he could complete the game and go back to his own world... after he had reached the Max Level possible in this game, and thus grown as strong as he could before transfering back to his world and becoming able to grow even stronger still when levels no longer applied to him.

 **Character Name:** Kiyome Abe - **Level:** 1 - **Character Type:** Human - **Attribute:** Normal  
HP: 20 / MP: 20  
 **Combat Stats:** Strength: 2 / Agility: 2 / Wisdom: 1 / Durability: 1 / Luck: 20  
Attack: 4 / Defense: 3 / Magic Attack: 1  
 **Equipment:** Head (None), Body (Kuoh Uniform), Accessory (None), Weapon (Basic Tennis Racquet)  
Kuoh Uniform - (+2 Defense), Basic Tennis Racquet - (+2 Attack)  
 **Resistance/Attributes:** Boost: None - Weak: All - Resist: None - Null: None  
 **Relationship:** Neutral (Beat her in Tennis to gain Friendship)  
 **Perks:** +10 Agility, Beast Taming, Beast Summoning Skill

Kiyome Abe was a human girl, who was apparently the captain of the tennis club. She was only slightly better than Issei when it came to her stats, but her Beast Summoning Skill interested him greatly. Normally, he could summon Toads, but right now that skill was unavailable to him until he leveled up to a much higher than than he already was. To gain some kind of summons, befriending her and making her take an interest in him was needed.

 **Character Name:** Sona Sitri - **Level:** 1 - **Character Type:** Devil - **Attribute:** Unholy/King  
HP: 60 / MP: 60  
 **Combat Stats** : Strength: 5 / Agility: 5 / Wisdom: 50 / Durability: 5 / Luck: 1  
Attack: 5 / Defense: 7 / Magic Attack: 50  
 **Equipment:** Head (None), Body (Kuoh Academy Uniform), Accessory (Normal Glasses), Weapon (None)  
Kuoh Academy Uniform - (+2 Defense), Normal Glasses - (Raise Water Resistance)  
 **Resistance:** Boost: Unholy/Water - Weak: Holy/Lighting - Resist: Water - Null: None  
 **Relationship** : Neutral (Join Peerage to fill 50%)  
 **Perks:** Random Stat Increase, Boost Water Affinity/Resistance, +50 Wisdom

Naruto had also yet to meet Sona Sitri in person, but he knew who she was. She was the student council president of the school, and one of the more strict people around. She was the second person, after Rias, that he had seen with the King Attribute, and also the fact that he couldn't befriend her near as easily just by joining this peerage thing. Like Rias, she also had the same perk to becoming her friend, the first level perk that is, but after that she was very different. He never really had an interest in water styled techniques though, but he DID wonder why he was given a wind type himself.

He was closest to getting Koneko, with her being 80% filled up, but everyone else he wasn't even close to filling up at this time.

The vast majority of the people in the school were either unknown to him, or they had no real good perks to them or strengths.

Naruto sighed to himself, before he looked at the map.

 _The Underground Equipment Shop_

That was where he could go to get different equipment, it was a small shop that existed outside of the normal dimension. Normal people couldn't see or enter it, and the way you purchace items was through getting points by defeating enemies or collecting those points by getting closer to people. Naruto had gotten about 500 Points from getting as close to Koneko as he had, and by showing up to school on the first day and completing some kind of event.

 **Naruto Uzumaki Skill List**  
Shadow Clone Jutsu: Uses 5 HP, the clone is created with 5 HP and equal MP to the amount the user had when creating the clone.  
Transformation Jutsu: 10 MP, take the appearance of something else.  
Substitution Jutsu: {Requirement: Shadow Clone Jutsu Active} - Have a Clone take the Place of an Attack, take no damage from an attack.  
Rasengan: {Requirement: Shadow Clone Jutsu Active} - The Clone gathers uses 20 MP or more and creats a Rasengan. Magic Attack is increased the more MP used for the attack, until the attack is finished.

He only had 4 of his Jutsu at the moment, two of which needed him to use the Shadow Clone jutsu to use at this point in time. It looked like he was restricted to using his clones for the Substitution jutsu right, instead of well placed logs. He didn't even have his Big-Ball Rasengan, and he didn't have access to the Kyuubi's chakra until... Level 10 when he regained the ability to call upon that chakra... in it's Initial Jinchuriki stage. It seemed that the higher his Level, the more of that chakra he could use.

It was a type of skill that grew stronger as he grew stronger himself.

Naruto sighed for a moment, before he got ready to go to school/

This was going to be a goal for him.

Make a harem to gain strength.

 _ **Chapter End!  
Also, this is NOT a Bash Fic, I don't do that. Unlike others, I AM willing to show that character DO have negative traits. Bashing, and showing negative traits are different things.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Next to be Updated: Naruto the Scythe Master (Time of Update: Right Now)**_


End file.
